mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Canterlot High School
Canterlot High is a high school located in the parallel world of Equestria that serves as the setting of the movie My Little Pony Equestria Girls, the film's adaptations Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror (in which it is formally called Canterlot High School) and Dash for the Crown, and IDW Publishing's My Little Pony Annual 2013. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna are in charge of the school. Depiction in the film Canterlot High takes on the motif of a typical high school. Facilities include a library, a cafeteria, a soccer pitch outside the school, and an auditorium. Annual school functions include the Spring Fling and the Fall Formal; at both of these functions, a "Princess" among the female students is elected. Students who show particular pride in their school call themselves "Canterlot Wondercolts". In My Little Pony Equestria Girls and Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror, Twilight Sparkle and Spike travel to another world in pursuit of Sunset Shimmer after she steals Twilight's crown--the element of magic. Taking on the appearance of a teenage girl and dog, they enter Canterlot High and meet human versions of Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash. With their help, Twilight runs against Sunset Shimmer for Princess of the Fall Formal and gets her crown back. The school is also heavily featured in My Little Pony Annual 2013. In a story that takes place some time before the movie, it tells how Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash first met at Canterlot High's Freshman Fair and became friends. Sunset Shimmer is also present in the story, as a writer for the school paper. School areas Front lawn The front exterior of the school. It contains a statue of a horse, which also serves as a portal to Equestria every thirty moons. A sign consisting of two horseshoes, with the center horseshoe placed on its side to resemble the letter C, is placed just at the sidewalk. Main lobby Found at the entrance of the school. It has at least two trophy display cases filled with trophies won by the school. It also features a hallway filled with lockers next to it. Hallways The school is filled with hallways, each lined with green lockers for students to store books and other valuables. At least one hallway has a vending machine filled with assorted snacks, fruits, and beverages. Classrooms There are a number of classrooms in the school, one of which is used by Miss Cheerilee. Only two are shown, the first briefly seen through the window of its door and the other shown entirely during Rarity's introduction. Principal's office The office used by Principal Celestia. It features a desk, two bookcases, a calendar, and a gallery featuring the Princesses of past Fall Formals (and possibly other dances). A reception area is just outside the office's door. A symbol above the door depicts the moon. Cafeteria The cafeteria is where students have their lunch each day. It is one of the largest areas in the school, containing a large number of tables to seat groups of students. The walls are lined with flags bearing the logo of the Wondercolts, the school's logo, and the sports played by the sports teams. Granny Smith serves as the lunch lady. Gymnasium A large hall where the school holds its gym classes and school functions. It features a stage, at least two double-door entrances, large windows similar to the ones in the Canterlot Castle ballroom, a large floor suitable for playing sports, and a supply closet for storing sports equipment and cleaning supplies. It is located at either the right or left hand of the school, judging by exterior shots. Library An extensive library that spans at least two stories. Shelves are arranged in circles along the library's walls, and in the center of the first floor is a computer area for student use. Similar to Ponyville's Golden Oak Library, it features the statue of a pony's head on the table in the middle. It appears to stay open for some time after school hours. Miss Cheerilee serves as its librarian, or one of its librarians. Soccer pitch Located outside of the building. It has two goal posts and bleachers. Vice Principal's office The office used by Vice Principal Luna. It appears to be larger than Principal Celestia's office. It features a desk, a bookcase, a set of drawers, a chalk notice board, and a painting of the night sky. Almost everything in the office has a depiction of the crescent moon on it. Notable characters Students *Twilight Sparkle (briefly) *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Sunset Shimmer *Flash Sentry *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Big McIntosh *Photo Finish *Trixie *DJ Pon-3 *Snips *Snails *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Derpy *Rover *Fido *Spot *Chance-A-Lot (in Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror) *Sweetie Drops (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Spitfire (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Soarin (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Fleetfoot (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Babs Seed (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Octavia Melody (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) *Big Boy and Runt (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) Faculty *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Miss Cheerilee *Granny Smith *Mrs. Harshwhinny (in My Little Pony Annual 2013) Gallery References de:Canterlot High